1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray shower head, and more particularly to a rotary spray shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the market, there are many different water discharge structures for a shower head to provide different discharge functions, such as shower water, massage water, mixed water and so on. However, the discharge positions of these functions are fixed. When taking a shower, the water is to wash some certain portions of the user. In particular, in the case of high water pressure, the current momentum is large, and the comfort of taking a shower is poor. The space between the water spouts are not directly washed by the water so the user needs more time and more water to take a shower.
In order to improve the existing water flow state, a shower head to discharge rotary water is developed accordingly, and there are many related patents, such as Chinese Patent No. 200520057606.5 disclosed a rotary shower head. But, the rotation range of each discharge nozzle of this shower head is too small so the area of the rotary water is small, not achieving the desired effect. This structure is only suitable for small nozzles of the shower head. If the number of the nozzles increases, the components of the shower head will increase, and the processing and assembly will be difficult and the cost will increase because each nozzle is an independent component. Chinese Patent No. 200420070842.6 discloses a shower head able to discharge rotary water. The impeller of this shower head directly turns a rotor for the outlets of the rotor to turn and discharge water. It is difficult to control the rotational speed. If the water pressure is too small, it is unable to drive the rotor. If the water pressure is too big, the speed is too high and the effect is not good. Chinese Patent No. 200910130251.0 discloses a shower head able to discharge rotary water. The impeller of this shower head directly turns a coaxial faceplate assembly to discharge water, without deceleration transmission. This shower head is only adapted for normal pressure, not for high water pressure and lower water pressure. Especially, when the water pressure is lower, it is difficult to rotate and discharge water. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.